Selena
Selena is Totally Random Person's dragonsona! Please don't use her or edit her page without TRP's permission. Coding is by TRP. Please don't do steal the coding, just make sure to credit TRP. Many of Selena's friends are odd-looking, but the truth about her is that she is shockingly normal. She does not stand out in a crowd at all. Her scales are unusually smooth and a light gray color that shines silver in light. She has a very long mane of soft turquoise feathers. Her stripe is lavender, the same color as her wing membranes and horns. She has large, round eyes roughly the same blue-green color as her mane. You take things so hard And then you fall apart To the public eye, Selena is a face in the crowd in personality as well as looks. She can appear as a shallow, naive, 'nice' dragon who agrees to everything, without any opinions of her own. This couldn't be farther from the truth. Selena is an introvert, and like many introverts, she is more skilled at listening than speaking. In her silence as you first meet her, she is observing you carefully. Once you know her better, Selena is a very different dragon. She is very geeky and random, and gets obsessed with strange things. To her close friends, she is actually talkative, and loves telling stories. She likes to have conversations, both meaningful ones, and completely random ones. She is creative and enjoys drawing, writing, and worldbuilding. Even when she isn't acting introverted, Selena can still seem shallow. However, she is actually a deep dragon underneath, with many different viewpoints and opinions--inside her head. She never shares her views, even with close friends. Selena's main weakness is her emotionality. She can be a crybaby and often gets tearful when under stress. Unfortunately, when this happens she can come off as immature and annoying to dragons who don't know her. She has lost many potential allies this way. She hates her habit of crying, mostly because she gets judged from it. Selena also has occasional anger issues. She is usually pretty friendly, and usually never lashes out unless provoked. But when she does lash out, you do not want to get near her. She doesn't think straight and speaks before she thinks. She will fly into a rage and get very defensive. She can be very immature during these times, and of course she is usually crying. She doesn't stay angry for long, though. Nonetheless, Selena cannot hold grudges at all. Once she calms down, she is usually pretty sympathetic for the dragon and tries to apologize. Unfortunately, many dragons do hold grudges, and often become her enemy. She's made a lot of enemies and struggles to keep them under control. Selena can be very awkward at times. She can get extremely embarrassed, and it's fair to say that she feels humiliation stronger than any other emotion. Even when she remembers her humiliating moments, she will feel just as embarrassed as when they actually happened. You try to explain But before you can start WIP *average life *older sister(Sierro) and younger brother(Terri) *plenty of friends at school *when she was five, her friends left her, she was bullied *cried on Sierro's shoulder *Sierro was killed by IceWings *became depressed *the next year she made new friends, her life settled down *drifting apart from Terri Those crybaby tears Come out of the dark Unlike her brother Terri, Selena has no strength whatsoever. She has almost no muscle and is a terrible fighter, unlike most dragons. Fortunately, she is quite agile, but this doesn't quite make up for her lack of strength. She's a somewhat fast flyer, and she's skilled at dodging obstacles and other tricks. If she was attacked, she would outrun the attacker rather than defend herself. As a hydrokinetic, Selena is a skilled swimmer. She loves the water, so she's had a lot of practice with swimming and her hydrokinesis. Selena is reasonably intelligent, though she doesn't always try to be. She has a lot of book smarts and a large vocabulary. When she was younger she was well known for her intelligence, but now she chooses to be a lot more laid-back and friendly. Selena is very artistic. She is a relatively good writer, and enjoys writing. She enjoys to draw as well, but unfortunately she doesn't have much skill. She has only recently took up drawing, so she is still learning. Selena is also a talented singer. She has been singing since she was three years old, and she likes to sing and write music. She is famous among her classmates for her singing voice, but her introverted nature gets to her on the stage. You're all alone You lost all your friends *Selena is a lucid dreamer. *Selena believes in ghosts and other paranormal activity. She likes to go ghost-hunting with her friends. *wip, will put more trivia here You tell yourself that It's not you, it's them Add ur sona to Selena's relationships! :D You're one of a kind And no one understands Questionnaire with luster- wip But those crybaby tears Keep coming back again Tears fall to the ground You just let them drown Wip- quotes Category:Totally Random Person's Stuff